A Great Breakthrough
by Tanner11111
Summary: What if the day Naruto learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu, he had learned another? How would this one small change drastically alter his future? New squads. AU. Pairings undecided. Read and review.
1. A Great Breakthrough

**A Great Breakthrough**

**Chapter 1: A New Jutsu**

It was a restless night in Konoha, and every available chuunin and jonin was out searching for one specific blonde jinchuuriki.

Naruto ran as fast as his short legs would take him, with the Forbidden scroll strapped securely to his back.

Naruto had failed his final test at the Ninja Academy; he just could never get that damn Clone Jutsu right, no matter how much chakra he pumped into it or how many times he tried. So, even though Mizuki, one of his examiners and teachers, had tried to vouch for him, Iruka Sensei said he just couldn't let him pass. Naruto had only made one clone and it was pathetic. The other students had made around 3 perfect clones each.

Iruka Sensei had always been a favorite for Naruto, despite his vaguely fatherly attitude toward Naruto. It was always _he_ who found Naruto during his pranks, so normally _he_ gave the punishment. But still, he was _way_ better than the other teachers, who always looked like they wouldn't care if he was brutally murdered right in front of them, in fact, sometimes it seemed like they _wanted_ that to happen. Iruka Sensei was… different, a bit more annoying, since he always punished him, but in a way, Naruto kinda liked it. To him, when Iruka yelled at him, it seemed like Iruka actually wanted him to learn, to learn not to do whatever he did again, unlike the others, who yelled at him for the sake of making him feel bad and a reason to throw him to the ground and then proceed to kick him. When Iruka yelled at him, Naruto understood that Iruka did so because he truly cared. Not because he hated him.

Mizuki had told him there was a "secret way" for him to pass. Intrigued, Naruto listened intently as Mizuki gave him instructions, Naruto thought it was a pretty weird test, but it sounded like fun and he would do anything to pass.

Naruto arrived at the small shack Mizuki told him to go to. He looked around saw no one there. Satisfied he looked behind him to check for pursuers.

'Nope' he thought. 'Time to get busy!'

When Iruka sensei had heard what Naruto did, to say he was not pleased was like saying Shikamaru was only a little lazy.

'Naruto has done pranks before, but nothing like this' he thought, still somewhat shocked by what he had heard. 'This is criminal, if I don't find him soon, he could die. I know more than a few jonins and chuunins who would never pass up a chance to slaughter the hated Village Pariah. They could kill him and just say he tried to flee as there excuse.'

With that, Iruka sprinted to the next most likely place Naruto would be.

Naruto had just finished memorizing and performing his _second_ new jutsu when a very tired and _very _displeased Iruka showed up in the clearing.

'He's been training from the looks of it,' thought Iruka. 'Did he steal the scroll just so he could learn some new jutsu?'

"Hey Iruka sensei!" Shouted Naruto. "I just mastered a couple new jutsu from this ginourmous, scroll and _your _to let me pass now because of it right?"

"Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"Well that's how it works right? If you master a jutsu from this scroll, you can pass the academy and become a Ninja right?"

'Is that why he took it?' questioned Iruka. 'Who told him that?'

"Where did you get an idea like that Naruto?"

"Mizuki sensei! He told me that if I take the Forbidden scroll, brought it here and learned a jutsu from it, then I would pass and become a ninja!"

'Oh no!' thought Iruka.

Just then, before Iruka could even process what had happened, he was pinned to the shacks wall by a dozen kunai and shruiken.

"So, I guess you have it all figured out now then, don't you Iruka?" said an ominous voice from the shadows.

"Mizuki." Said Iruka as Mizuki materialized from the darkness.

Naruto was bewildered, 'Why was Iruka sensei pinned to the wall?!'

"Hey! What the big idea Mizuki? Why are you hurting Iruka sensei?!"

"Well well well, looks like someone brought Mizuki a little gift." Said Mizuki. "Now Naruto, if you'd be so kind as to give me the scroll now, I can let you both go and you two can forget this ever happened," he paused for a second in thought. "Well, you can Naruto, but I'm afraid Iruka sensei can't be allowed to escape with this valuable information on me."

"Forget it!" yelled Naruto in defiance, "You won't get this scroll!"

"Well then I guess I'll have to kill you both!" Mizuki yelled, unstrapping the giant shruiken on his back and throwing it at Naruto."

"Noooooo!" Screamed Iruka sensei, still pinned to the wall.

"GREAT BREAKTHROUGH JUTSU!" Yelled Naruto as a huge gust of wind blasted out of his hand, effectively stopping the shruiken completely and throwing Mizuki off the branch he was standing on.

'He only had the scroll for a couple hours! How did he manage to master such a difficult jutsu in such a short time?' thought Iruka sensei.

Mizuki jumped back into the clearing and through a few shruiken at Naruto, "One little new jutsu won't save you from me demon brat!"

Naruto dodged then stopped completely,

"What do you mean demon brat?" asked Naruto.

"What? You don't know? Snickered Mizuki "Fine then I guess I'll tell you."

"No Mizuki stop!" yelled Iruka.

"Shut-up!" Mizuki Yelled back "Do you remember Kyuubi no Kitsune from twelve years ago?" asked Mizuki. Naruto slowly and reluctantly nodded his head. "Well, Kyuubi could never truly be killed; instead it had to be sealed inside a newborn baby with a special jutsu that cost the Fourth his life. That baby was _you_! You are Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

Naruto fell to his knees, defeated, though not a single wound had been inflicted on him. 'That's why everyone hates me. I'm a demon. I've killed more people than I could count. I'm a murderer, a monster! I deserve to be hated and terrorized! I don't deserve to live!' He shouted in his mind as he pulled out a kunai from his pouch and held it to his neck.

"STOP NARUTO!" yelled Iruka sensei. "You're not a monster! You are Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha! Kyuubi is inside of you, it is not you yourself! If anything you are a hero! If you hadn't been born, the village would have been destroyed and we would all be dead!"

"Then why do they hate me!?" Naruto yelled back. "Why?" he said again much quieter.

"Because the people of Konoha as a whole are stupid! Replied Iruka. "Just look at Mizuki here!"

"Hey!" yelled Mizuki.

"Not all the villagers are like that though, I never thought of you like that Naruto." Said Iruka.

"I've grown tired of this little drama act." Said a bored Mizuki. "As much as I love watching Naruto be miserable, I'm afraid business is business."

Mizuki unstrapped a second giant shruiken, twirled it, and through it at Naruto, who was still on his knees.

"Noooooo!" yelled Iruka. 'Naruto won't be able to get out of the way this time' Iruka ran and leaped in front of the shruiken, saving Naruto's life. The weapon had pieced his back and was sticking straight out of it now.

"Wh-, why? Iruka sensei?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Because… were the same." Said Iruka, who was suddenly feeling very weak.

"What do you mean Iruka sensei?" asked Naruto.

"When that damn fox Kyuubi attacked, my parents were killed. I was an orphan, like you. I would pull pranks and acted dumb just for attention, because at home, there was no one there to give it to me. I was the class clown and I was never taken seriously and a lot of people disliked me for it. I never hated you for what the fox did though Naruto. I should have been there for you more. I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry." Said Iruka with tears streaming down his eyes.

Naruto paused to take it all in, and then took off and neither Mizuki nor Iruka knew where he was going.

"You do know where he's going right, Iruka?" Said Mizuki. "He's angry; He's going to slaughter the whole village."

"You're wrong Mizuki. Naruto's not like that." Replied Iruka.

"Whatever," said Mizuki. "I've wasted enough time here anyways. Time to kill you and flee with the scroll."

"Don't even think about it!" Yelled Naruto, he charged at Mizuki with his fist raised and posed to strike. He was about to punch when Mizuki stabbed a kunai right into his eye.

"Naruto!" yelled Iruka as Naruto's eye was infiltrated by an invading kunai, and blew up in a poof a white smoke.

"What?!" yelled Mizuki.

"Futon (Wind Release): Great Breakthrough!" Yelled Naruto as he slammed his palm directly onto Mizuki's back. Mizuki shot forward like a bullet, his back broken by the initial impact of the blast itself, and thrown into a tree with huge force.

Mizuki groaned, still stuck to the tree, and fell down to slam on the ground, and fainted.

"Naruto." Whispered Iruka in bewilderment.

"Are you okay Iruka sensei?" asked Naruto, who had ran to his side.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Naruto, I want you to close your eyes and follow me, I have a surprise for you."

"Really?! All right! That's awesome Iruka!"

Iruka let out a small laugh, "All right let's go."

"All right, you can open your eyes now!" Naruto flinched a little at the bright sun when he opened his eyes. They were in a bright clearing next to a tree. Naruto saw Iruka standing before him, but what stood out the most, was the headband he was holding. "Congratulations! You pass and are now an official ninja of Konoha!"

When Iruka looked, he noticed Naruto was not jumping up and down like he expected, but rather, looking down. He almost seemed sad, but Iruka couldn't see his face.

"Iruka sensei!" Yelled Naruto as he jumped and tackled Iruka to the ground in a great hug.

'You're meant to go very far Naruto, and you have a long and hard journey ahead of you as a ninja, but I won't say that now, lest I spoil the moment.'

Iruka was standing before the Village Council, he was arguing to have Naruto made a genin and it was not looking good.

"But sir, I saw Naruto perform the great breakthrough _and_ shadow clone jutsu. Great breakthrough is an elemental C-rank wind jutsu and shadow clones are a B-rank jutsu. Naruto failed on the clone jutsu but was able to make a perfect shadow clone that I bet would even fool the hokage. Isn't that reason enough to let him pass? On top of that, he saved me, broke Mizuki, and saved the forbidden scroll." said Iruka.

"He stole it in the first place!" shouted Hyuuga Hiashi.

"He was fooled!" replied Iruka.

"If he had paid any attention in classes he would have known it was criminal to do so!"

"If his studies hadn't been sabotaged maybe he would have!"

"Well then maybe you were just too incompetent to teach him right!"

"I have a whole class to teach I can't just worry about a single boy!"

"Enough!" yelled the hokage, Sarutobi. "I have come to a conclusion. I will send an ANBU to bring him here and have him perform the shadow clone jutsu with all his might. _If,_ he can create 3 or more solid clones, we will pass him, if not, he will have another year with you Iruka. Is this agreeable?"

With no reluctance, everyone in the room agreed.

Naruto was awoken in the middle of the night by the sound of knocking at his door.

"Naruto Uzumaki, come out right now. You have a meeting with the council" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Alright alright I'm coming!" Naruto yelled back.

Naruto walked and the ANBU escorted him to the hokage's tower to see the council. Once he arrived they had him stand near the entrance, in front of the giant round table.

"Naruto Uzumaki, word has reached us that you can successfully perform the shadow clone jutsu. Is this true?" asked the beloved hokage.

"It is Hokage-sama" replied Naruto.

"Then would you not mind performing it to the best of your ability in front of us." Asked the Hokage.

"Not at all!" said Naruto with a great grin. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled.

30 Solid clones filled the area in front of the council round table.

"Well then, I think we have our answer." Said Iruka, who was not nearly surprised as the rest. In fact the hokage's pipe fell from his mouth and the Hyuuga's eyes got even bigger, if that were even possible.

Naruto was now an official Konoha Ninja.

**Author's Notes (AN): Yes, the jutsu is Great breakthrough.**

**Naruto's Jutsu List**

**Clone Jutsu- A basic E rank jutsu that requires decent chakra control to perform. This creates illusionary replications of the user. Naruto has a lot of trouble with this jutsu.**

**Transformation Jutsu- A basic E rank jutsu Naruto uses to alter his body form and change his appearance. Naruto is adept at this jutsu.**

**Substitution Jutsu- Another basic E rank Jutsu Naruto can perform. This jutsu is used to switch the user with another person or object. He will often use this to switch places with a shadow clone to save himself.**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu- An advanced clone jutsu that replicates the user into **_**solid**_** clones that can fight and learn. When a clone is 'popped' it transfers all the information it learned back to the user. This jutsu is forbidden but that rule is not strictly enforced on this specific jutsu. It is forbidden because of the immense amount of chakra it takes to make just a single clone. This jutsu does not require barely any chakra control to perform; instead it just takes all the chakra the user pumps into is and uses it all. The more the chakra used, the more clones made.**

**Futon: Great Breakthrough Jutsu- this is the jutsu Naruto learns here, but not in the canon. It takes all the chakra the user puts into it and blasts wind out of the users hand and at the foe. The perfect jutsu for Naruto, especially since his elemental affinity is for wind. **


	2. Squad 9, A New Team

**Chapter 2: Squad 9, A New Squad**

**AN: The teams will be different because when Naruto learned the Jutsu- Great Breakthrough, he was no longer the dead last. Now he should somewhere toward the middle in terms of skill. Also, in your reviews I want you people to tell me who you think Naruto should be with, in terms of love. You guys just tell me. I'm kinda hoping I won't have to do a NaruHina, since I've read so many its kinda boring. Whatever you guys want though.**

**One more thing, I would like to know what you guys think of the battles I write. Personally, I think there awesome, but I want to know what you guys think.**

It was the day of the selections for the genin squads and Naruto couldn't have been more excited if the Ramen stand had given out free ramen. He was so excited for the selections he was there over an hour early. All the passing academy students were to meet at the Ninja academy to find out who they would be paired with for their genin squads.

Naruto sat between Sakura and Shikamaru, Sakura seemed very focused and excited and Shikamaru was lazy as usual. Naruto shot Sasuke a glare and Sasuke returned, as was usual between them.

"Alright everyone listens up!" yelled one of the teachers in front. "You are all here because you passed your genin tests. Now you will be given an individual test from one of three jonin instructors. If you pass, you will work under their wing as there squad mates. They will be your leaders and you will do as they say no matter what. I will now call out the squads. Squad 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto sighed with relief since he knew he would not have to be paired with Sasuke. Sakura on the other hand wasn't very fond of the idea. Her whole mood was turned into a downcast.

"Next team! Squad 8, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka."

"Noooooooo! How could you do this to me!? Not only did you not pair me with my beloved Sasuke, you paired me with the fatty and lazy bum!" Yelled Ino.

"Ugh, troublesome Sasuke fangirl." Sighed Shikamaru.

"What'd you say?!" Screamed Ino.

"Ugh, this is gonna be a long day." Said Shikamaru.

"Quiet down everyone. Next team is Squad 9, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno."

"Noooooooo! They placed me with the looser and dog-breath!" Yelled Sakura, no longer able to contain her dread.

"Hey! Were not so happy to be on the same team as a stuck-up Sasuke fangirl." Yelled Kiba.

"Yeah, and stop calling me looser, forehead!" Shouted Naruto.

"Shut-up! All of you." yelled the teacher. "Now, I want squad 7, to report to Kakashi Hatake, Squad 8 to Kurenai Yuhi, and finally, Squad 9 to Asuma Sarutobi.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba all met Asuma at a restaurant. They all ordered food, which Asuma said he would pay for, and got down to business.

"Alright" said Asuma "Starting with you," he pointed to Naruto "I want you all to tell me your names, strengths, weaknesses, ambitions, and what you like and dislike."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm awesome at nin-jutsu, I have loads of chakra, and I can hide really well. I'm not good at chakra control at and I suck at the clone jutsu. My goal is to become the greatest hokage, that way everyone will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important! I love ramen and learning new jutsu, and I hate how long it takes to make ramen."

"Okay, now you" Asuma said, pointing at Kiba.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka!" yelled Kiba "I'm very good at tai-jutsu, I'm not so

great at gen-jutsu, but I have decent chakra control. My ambition is to become a super-strong ninja and become the head of my clan. I love dogs, and I hate cats."

"And finally, the pretty girl with the pink hair" said Asuma.

Sakura blushed a little and said "My name is Sakura Haruno, I have great chakra

control and I can do some small gen-jutsu. I'm not so great at tai-jutsu and nin-jutsu. My ambition is to become a great kunoichi and impress... A certain someone" said Sakura her blush increasing. "I like flowers and I dislike loud and annoying little boys"

"Well thank God we don't have anyone like that here or you'd probably kill them

right Sakura?" said Naruto.

"Shut-up! You little mon-" started Sakura

"Enough!" yelled Asuma 'That girl is not one for teamwork. And it's obvious

someone told her that Naruto is a bad kid and she should hate him. I'll have to talk with her parents. Until then it'd be best to separate those two.'

"Now, my name is Asuma Sarutobi, I like to smoke, drink, and play poker with

the other Jonins"

"Charmed." Said Naruto sarcastically.

"I specialize in wind based attacks and often use them to enhance my tai-jutsu. I

have no ambition right now" Asuma finished.

"Hey, Asuma sensei, when are we gonna take this test they talked about back at the Ninja Academy?" asked Kiba.

"Right now, meet me at training ground 11 as fast as possible." Said Asuma who

the disappeared in swirl of leaves.

"Ya know what I'm wondering," Naruto said to Kiba, "Why did we order food if

we're not gonna eat it?" Then they both looked over and noticed that Asuma had already eaten before he left.

"Here's your bill!" said the waiter.

"What?! He ate all his food and left us with the bill!" the three yelled

simultaneously.

All three arrived at the training ground to see Asuma leaning on a tree and picking

his teeth with a toothpick.

"That was some good pork." He said.

"Aww shut-up. That was a dirty trick." Said Naruto

"Whatever you say Naruto" Asuma said with a grin. "Now to make your test

simple and fun, all you have to do is make to that tree without me stopping you." He said pointing to a large tree roughly 100 yards away. "You have three hours and your whole team must make it. Go!"

All four (including Akamaru) charged only to be thrown back an extra one-hundred yards by a wind jutsu Asuma used.

'So he wants to use wind eh?' Thought Naruto. 'Well two can play at that!' He thought while going through some quick hand seals. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura and Kiba watched in amazement as a huge gust of wind blew out of Naruto's hand and pushed Asuma's gust out of the way. Asuma had to jump out of the way to avoid being blown away by it.

"Go go go!" Naruto yelled to his teammates, and they complied. Asuma sent another gust of wind but this time they were ready. Naruto made a dozen clones to help block most of the wind and Kiba used his Fang Over Fang technique to drill right through it. Sakura was forced to jump out of the way. Then Asuma used the Great Breakthrough jutsu and they were all forced to leap into the trees for cover.

All of them met at one spot to talk over strategy.

"Alright, I've got an idea" said Naruto and told them his plan. "Alright! Everyone clear on the plan?"

"Yup!" Kiba and Sakura replied.

"Alright then, move out!"  
5 Narutos, 5 Kibas, and 5 Sakuras All leaped out of the bushes to Attack Asuma. Asuma quickly used Wind Release: Great Breakthrough to eliminate them all. Suddenly, through the smoke came Kiba using Fang Over Fang charging straight for Asuma. Asuma used Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist to strike him, only to watch Kiba pop into smoke.

'What?' he thought.

"Great Breakthrough!" Yelled Naruto, who Asuma now noticed was only 4 meters away.

Asuma was sent back at least 50 yards and had a few scrapes, bruises, and the wind knocked out of him (no pun intended).

Asuma could only watch as the team of 4 walked over and calmly touched the tree.

"You loose!" yelled Kiba. Akamaru barked with joy.

Yup, Asuma sensei had indeed lost.

"So, how did you guys manage to fool me with your techniques?" asked Asuma at the restaurant.

Well, I knew Kiba could do tai-jutsu well, and Sakura could do gen-jutsu well so I made my clones transform into Kiba and Sakura and Kiba as a distraction and waited for them to pop. Then through the mist, Sakura used a gen-jutsu to make one of my clones look like a Kiba using his Tooth Under Tooth technique." started Naruto.

"It's Fang Over Fang genius." Kiba said sarcastically.

"Whatever." replied Naruto. "Anyways, you were distracted by it and blew it up, so while you did that, I snuck up from behind and used my Great Breakthrough technique to blow you away from the tree while we made a run for it… and it worked!" Naruto finished happily.

"Well, since you guys obviously passed, meet me at training ground 11 again tomorrow for some quick training and briefing." Said Asuma

"Alright, well I'm tired now and I got some training to do so I'm gonna head off now, bye Asuma sensei!" said Naruto.

"Yeah, us to Asuma sensei, well see ya tomorrow!" said Kiba as he and Sakura walked off.

'Well they certainly left in a hurry.' Thought Asuma.

"Here's your bill sir!" said the waiter as he gave him the bill.

"What?! They said they'd pay for it themselves." complained Asuma.

"They also told me to give you this" said the waiter.

In his hand was a note that read _Ha Ha! Serves you rite Asuma sensei!_

'He spelt right wrong, somehow I'm not surprised.' Thought Asuma.

Squad 9 All met early in the morning at 6 a.m.

"All right!" said Asuma. First things first, this is your new daily training schedule."

Asuma gave them each a piece of paper that read

_6:00 - 9:00 Tai-jutsu training and sparring_

_9:00 - 11:00 Nin-jutsu training_

_11:00_ -_11:30 Meditation/Chakra Control_

_11:30 - 12:00 Lunch_

_12:00 - 3:00 Ninja missions_

_3:00 - 4:30 Sparring _

_4:30 - 6:00 Specialization training_

_6:00 - 7:00 Gen-jutsu training _

"So, let's start!" said Asuma.

They started the day with sparring for Asuma to get a better idea of there skills. Naruto went against Kiba, and Sakura went against Asuma.

Naruto threw a couple shruiken at Kiba, to side-stepped to get out of the way. Then Kiba yelled.

"Beast Mimicry: All Force Jutsu!" Kiba's speed suddenly doubled and Naruto was forced to go on defense. Naruto was forced to roll and dive to avoid Kiba's lunges and slashes. Finally Naruto suddenly realized he wouldn't be able to get out of one of his slashes. Kiba slashed at full force and Naruto's arm was practically cleaved off, only to pop into smoke. Kiba was dumbfounded as he gazed at the mist. Suddenly, Naruto jumped down from a tree and attempted a powerful axe-kick (the final move of the Uzumaki Barrage for those of you who don't know). Kiba was able to easily leap away from the attack. His nose had been able to find him before Naruto had even been able to jump down. Plus he had his Full Force jutsu active so he had been able to dodge quite easily.

"What's the matter Naruto? Getting tired?" taunted Kiba.

"Are you kidding you dirty mut? I'm just getting started. Shadow Clone jutsu!" 10 shadow clones suddenly appeared to attack Kiba.

"Ready Akamaru?" asked Kiba. "Let's go!"

Kiba and Akamaru attacked and took out all the clones. Kiba destroying 7 and Akamaru 3. Akamaru was fine but Kiba had received a nice punch to his gut and was slightly winded.

When they looked around they noticed the real Naruto was no where to be found.

"Where did he go?" Asked Kiba.

'He can't smell me if I'm far enough away.' Thought Naruto. "Great Breakthrough jutsu!"

Kiba turned just in time to be blown right into a tree with a small amount of force. The blast had come from around 30 meters away, so there was a lot less force than if he had been closer. Kiba fell to the ground and landed in a crouch. Then, almost out of nowhere, Akamaru came and bit Naruto's arm.

"Ouch! Damnit Kiba call of your stupid mut!" complained Naruto.

"Not a chance squirt! Fang Over Fang!" yelled Kiba as his body transformed into a swirling torrent.

Naruto quickly formed a seal and substituted himself with a clone he had hidden.

'Dangit, I can't hit that little runt. He keeps using those damn clones.' Thought Kiba.

Again, from out of nowhere, a shruiken came straight for Kiba, who quickly blocked it. Then, another shruiken came and narrowly missed Kiba, who had been able to side-step away from it at the last moment. Kiba looked to in a deep whiff and noticed he was surrounded by 7 clones and the real Naruto.

'I hate these clones.' He thought as he jumped to attack the nearest Naruto.

"Alright Sakura, show me what you can do!" said Asuma.

"Yes sir Asuma sensei." replied Sakura.

Sakura made three quick basic illusionary clones followed by a quick gen-jutsu to make it look like 9 shruiken were thrown instead of two.

"Wind Release: Gust!" yelled Asuma as he blew the two real ones back. Sakura jumped out of the way and threw a kunai at Asuma which was easily blocked.

Sakura quickly activated another clone jutsu and charged Asuma. Just as she was nearing Asuma grabbed her arm and put it behind her back and pushed upward slightly (AKA, the chicken wing).

"We have a lot of work to do with you." Said Asuma "Your tai-jutsu is below normal and from what I see you have little to no nin-jutsu. All the gen-jutsu in the world won't help if you can't physically hurt your opponent. Understand?" Asuma finished.

"Uh, yes sensei." Replied Sakura, somewhat sadly.

"Alright, now let's practice your basic tai-jutsu forms." Said Asuma.

"Yes sir!" said Sakura.

Both Naruto and Kiba were feeling very exhausted. They had gone through the same routine constantly. Naruto creates clones and Kiba destroys them. Then finally Asuma stepped in and said.

"Well, I'm calling this fight to an end before you two kill each other."

"Aww come on Asuma sensei! I was just about to finish off this mut!" complained Naruto

"Yeah right squirt! I was just getting ready for my last move." Said Kiba in response. Asuma gave out a little laugh and said.

"Well, regardless, it's time to move on to some nin-jutsu training."

"Alright! Let's go!" said Naruto.

They all arrived at a small clearing sat down in front of Asuma.

"All right, I want each of you to take a piece of paper from my hand and pump a little chakra into it. This will tell what affinity for chakra you have. Let's say, for example, you have fire elemental chakra, all your fire type attacks will be more powerful cost less chakra and be much more easy to work with. Now, if you have an affinity for fire chakra, the paper will ignite and turn to ash. If you have water chakra, the paper will become damp, if you have earth type chakra, then the paper will turn to earth. If you have an affinity for lightning type chakra, then the paper will crumple up, and finally, if you have an affinity for wind, like me, then it will slice in two.

'I hope I get something powerful and deadly like fire chakra, or lightning chakra! Yeah, that'd be awesome." Thought Naruto as he took a piece of the chakra paper. He pumped some chakra into and was surprised and slightly dismayed when it split in two.

"Aww man! I got crappy wind chakra." Said Naruto as he looked around. He saw Kiba's burst into fire and Sakura's soak up with moisture.

"Wow, Naruto. You got wind chakra? Around here that's the rarest kind. In fact, as far as I know, you and me are the only ones who have it." Said Asuma.

"Really? Cool, I guess" said Naruto.

"I got fire chakra! Awesome!" yelled Kiba.

"And I got water type." Said Sakura

"Alright then." Said Asuma as he made a hand seal familiar to them all. 2 Asuma shadow clones appeared.

"I want each of you to follow one of the clones. Naruto, you come with me." Said Asuma.

"Hai!" said the three genin. Akamaru merely barked.

Asuma took Naruto to a small clearing surrounded by trees. They stopped near the center and Asuma said.

"Naruto, I have something very special I want to give to you, something that I have had no need to give to anyone else since I have not known anyone else with an elemental wind affinity, something of great power that many people would want to get their hands on."

"What is it!? Come one Asuma sensei! Tell me please!" yelled Naruto.

"You must promise that you will never let it fall into the hands of the enemy and keep it very safe and protected." said Asuma.

"Understood Asuma sensei!"

"Alright, here it is." Asuma reached into his pack and pulled out a sapphire encrusted, metallic hilt (for those of you who don't know, the hilt is the 'handle' of a sword) of a sword. It had streams of gold and silver that almost seamed to actually flow. The guard curved upwards and had a sapphire gem just below the peak of each side (the quillian), and another at the center where they meet. It had one more great big sapphire on the pommel (the bottom of the hilt. The grip had lines of gold and silver that almost seemed to flow downward.

"Wow." Naruto said in awe. "Hey Asuma sensei, it's not that don't like it, but what am I supposed to do with it?

"I'll show you." said Asuma. Naruto watched as the hilt quickly grew a blade, but not just any blade, this was a blade of wind. Naruto observed Asuma use The sword to slice a large branch of a tree. It cut through swiftly and easily and it seemed to do so without much trouble at all.

"That is the coolest thing I've ever seen!" yelled Naruto.

"Glad ya think so." Replied Asuma. "Wanna give it a try?"

"Yes!" Yelled Naruto

"Alright, but be careful, and remember, it will only react to someone who has an elemental affinity for wind. All you have to do to activate it is pump some of your chakra into it." Said Asuma

"Yes sir!" replied Naruto. Asuma handed him the blade and Naruto took. Carefully Naruto put a little chakra into and the hilt made a small dagger, then Naruto decided to put a little more into, and unsurprisingly, the blade grew longer. The blade was shaped just like a katana. Naruto took a practice swing at thin air, then one more at a tree.

"Whoa!" said Naruto, surprised at how efficiently the blade cut the tree. 'Like a hot knife through warm butter' he thought.

"And I can keep it?" Naruto asked.

"It's all yours!" replied Asuma.

"Are you sure? It looks very precious and valuable." said Naruto.

"Yeah, don't worry; I've got my trench blades so those are good enough for me." said Asuma.

"Alright! Sweet! I'm so glad I have wind chakra." said Naruto.

"Not so crappy anymore now, is it Naruto?" Teased Asuma.

"No sir!" was the predictable response from Naruto. For the rest of their training session, they practiced Naruto's sword techniques.

"Alright, good. Do it again Kiba." said the Asuma clone.

"Yes sir! Fire Release: Burning Palm!" said Kiba as he slammed his fiery palm into a tree. When he removed his hand, the spot where he had slammed his palm into was moderately burnt and vaguely in the shape of a hand. They had been doing this same thing for 1 ½ hours and Kiba was on the verge of suffering from sever chakra depletion, but Asuma continued to push him on.

"Continue Kiba, don't stop unless I say so." Kiba panted and said

"Yes sir!" and continued to push himself.

"Again Sakura!" said Asuma.

"Yes sir Asuma sensei." Replied Sakura. "Water Release: Rouge Wave!" yelled Sakura, as a wave about 4 feet high wave rose from the river they were standing over and crashed on the other side. They were near a moderately small river and Sakura was nearly out of chakra. Considering the jutsu, it wasn't looking well, but Asuma insisted that it was helping build her chakra reserves so she could create bigger and better jutsu.

Then, just as Sakura thought she was gonna collapse the Asuma clone popped and something told her she should head back to the meeting area, so that's exactly where she went.

"Well how did you all like your training?" asked Asuma when everyone had gotten back to the meeting area.

"It was tough." Said Kiba.

"Well get used to it because that's what we'll be doing everyday. Now on to the next exercise, chakra control."

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"You idiot, didn't you pay any attention back at the academy?" Questioned Sakura. In response, Naruto gave a sheepish grin and put his hand over his back to scratch his head.

"Ugh, I guess I'll tell him." Said Sakura "Chakra control is a shinobi's ability to focus and release chakra. This skill is especially useful in very focused techniques such as gen-jutsu. The better a ninja's chakra control is, the less chakra is wasted when he performs a jutsu."

"Very good Sakura, I couldn't have put it better myself." said Asuma. Sakura merely nodded her head in response. "Now, we're going to do a very basic exercise, tree climbing." Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, and Akamaru watched as Asuma calmly made a hand seal and walked up a tree.

"Whoa" said Kiba and Naruto.

"All you have to do is focus chakra to your feet, but be careful, if you use to little, you'll fall down, and if you use to much, your feet will crush into the tree. Begin"

Naruto and Kiba both ran at the tree and both nearly destroyed with the amount of chakra they used. Sakura however, merely walked right up to the highest branch and sat down.

"Hey how'd she get so good?!" yelled Naruto.

"I guess I'm just better than you guys." Sakura teased

"Well see about that!" Kiba and Naruto both said in unison and charged at the tree. Both managing to get a little higher than before, totalling around 5 feet.

By the time the exercise was over both boys were exhausted and the brutalized tree looking like Rock Lee had gone all Lotus on it.

"Well, as your sensei, I think that entitles me to say that you two, are pathetic." Asuma said pointing at Naruto and Kiba.

"Well forgive us for being pathetic!" Yelled Kiba.

"Whatever, anyways it's lunch time and I am starved. I guess hard work _does _make a man hungry."

"What are you talking about you didn't do anything!" the three genin yelled in unison. Again, Akamaru just barked in agreement.

**AN: Well that was a bit longer than normal. If you have any questions, please ask them in your reviews and I will answer them with an Authors note on the next chapter. Also, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I need criticism to tell me what I need to improve on and good reviews to tell me what I'm doing right. Also, they make me feel special :P**

**Anyways, here is the squad 9 jutsu list. NOTE, The transform jutsu, Substitution Jutsu, and basic Clone Jutsu are not listed here since all Konoha shinobi know them.**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Affinity-Wind**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu- An advanced clone jutsu that replicates the user into **_**solid**_** clones that can fight and learn. When a clone is 'popped' it transfers all the information it learned back to the user. This jutsu is forbidden but that rule is not strictly enforced on this specific jutsu. It is forbidden because of the immense amount of chakra it takes to make just a single clone. This jutsu does not require barely any chakra control to perform; instead it just takes all the chakra the user pumps into is and uses it all. The more the chakra used, the more clones made.**

**Futon: Great Breakthrough Jutsu- this is the jutsu Naruto learns here, but not in the canon. It takes all the chakra the user puts into it and blasts wind out of the users hand and at the foe. The perfect jutsu for Naruto, especially since his elemental affinity is for wind. **

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**Affinity-Fire**

**Beast Mimicry: Fang Over Fang Jutsu- This jutsu spins the user rapidly and rams into an opponent causing a great deal of damage. This is Kiba's main battle technique, drains only a moderate amount of chakra, and can be used with Akamaru to do double damage. C rank jutsu. **

**Beast Mimicry: All Force Jutsu- This jutsu transforms chakra into pure energy that is forced to be utilized immediately. This jutsu quickly drains chakra but nearly doubles the users speed and strength. Low C rank jutsu.**

**Fire Release: Burning Palm- This is a basic fire jutsu that makes the users palm burn with great intensity. No damage is done to the users hand unless the user screws up the jutsu or looses control of it. It takes very little chakra and is perfect for Kiba since he does a lot of melee fighting in combat. High D rank jutsu. **

**Sakura Haruno Affinity-Water **

**Water Release: Rouge Wave- A basic water jutsu capable of creating over 100 foot waves. Sakura, however, does not have the chakra capacity to do so yet. Takes a lot of chakra. B rank jutsu.**


End file.
